Nightmare Reality w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: What will happen when the abusive man who sent Alvin into catatonic shock in Speechless comes to visit? Yes, I linked the 2 fanfictions together. Rated T for alcohol, child abuse, and strong language (Most language removed) I recommend reading the original version if you haven't already.
1. Nightmare

_**Time:**_ Literally 5 minutes after Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or this fanfiction. I changed and added stuff. J is the only character I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks. This is like a sequel to Speechless.

 _ **To Cartoonfavs (original author):**_ I dedicate these remade versions of your stories to you since you were the person who inspired me to write my own fanfics. I'm sure you inspired many others as well. This is in your honor. I love that you brought out another side of Alvin as well as raise awareness about what a terrible problem child abuse really is. Thank you for giving me permission to write this.

 _ **To whom it may concern:**_ I did not steal ideas, ok? I simply expanded on them. I change characters' names, I cut the Chipettes and Ms. Miller, I added my beloved J, changed and added scenes. And over all, I GOT PERMISSION! And should cartoonfavs ever want me to take it down or change some stuff, I will. But I will only do so if _**SHE**_ tells me to. R &R please! I accept criticism. I just don't want bad language. Yes, I use some language if you read this fanfic. But You are all older than me, and some words I just don't need to know. As the Chipmunks would say, "I'm just a kid!" Anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **A Nightmare Reality w J**_

 _ **Originally by: Cartoonfavs**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Nightmare**_

They got in their beds and I tucked them in. "G' night, boys. I'm going home." Alvin shot out of his bed and screamed, "Wait!" I turned around and asked "What?" I walked to Alvin and held him like a baby. "Can- can you sleep with me?" He asked. I got up and backed up, dropping him onto the bed. "Why?" I asked and looked at Simon and Theodore, who shrugged. They were just as surprised as I was.

I looked back at Alvin. "I haven't slept with you since... Since you were in catatonic shock." I noted. "Are you still having nightmares?" Alvin nodded, twiddling his fingers and Tears filled his eyes because I had delayed my answer. "Ok, don't cry. I guess I could. Just for tonight." I turned off the light and got in bed with him. "Just for tonight." he agreed, hugging me tightly.

* * *

It was 12:30 when a whimper woke me up. Alvin was having a nightmare. He screamed and it awoke his brothers and Dave, who came to Alvin's side. Alvin was tossing and turning. "Baby, wake up, wake up." I shook him but it only made it worse. Alvin screamed again and grabbed my shirt. He yanked at it and tore it off. I was lucky enough to have pulled the blanket up in time. "Alvin!" I yelled but in a whisper.

I blushed and Simon said, "That's not good…. But it's only us." I stared at him. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Well, we may have walked in on you a couple times when you didn't notice." Theodore said and Simon nudged him. "You what? What did you see?" I asked, completely forgetting about Alvin. "It's been a lot worse and did you know the portal had a crack in one of the tiles in your shower?" Simon says. "No I did not! That's invasion of privacy!" I was getting mad. "To our defense, your portal has no lock." Simon said and I snapped my fingers. "It does now."

"You see us without-" Theodore started "Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there, Teddy. You guys are chipmunks! You didn't have cloths for half the first movie! And I'm a girl!" I pointed out. "We're sorry we invaded your privacy." The boys said. "Good and I'm sorry I pushed you off the bed." I said.

"That's ok. Wait you never-"Theodore started. I pushed them of the bed. "We deserved that." Simon fixed his glasses and they got back to the bed. "Remember what you told me in the first movie when something similar happened?" Dave asked. "Yeah, but when I get home people _can_ hold this against me. Look, we're on camera! Oh, I can see it now, Alvin Seville rapes J the Superfairy."

Alvin screamed and we brought our attention back to him. He suddenly woke up and saw all of us. He was breathing hard and sweating. He hugged me and couldn't keep from crying. I picked him up and cuddled him. Alvin closed his eyes because he was so embarrassed and he cried harder. "Hey Alvin, look at me." I said gently, but he ignored me. "Alvin, look at me." I repeated myself and he looked right into my eyes, sniffling. "It's ok." I smiled at him. Alvin seemed to have calmed down, smiling back at me.

I lulled him to sleep; he closed his eyes and I put him down. I covered him with the blanket and laid down. Everyone went back to their beds. One of Alvin's eyes opened and he looked at me, smiling. He brought his body closer to mine. His fur tickled my skin and I awoke and rolled my eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked the chipmunk. "I am now." Alvin said and we fell asleep.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_**Ch. 2- Unexpected Visitor**_

Alvin woke up the next morning and looked around. His brothers had already went downstairs for breakfast. He looked at me, sleeping next to him and kissed my forehead. I woke up. "What was that for?" I giggled. "Do I really need a reason to kiss my big sister on her forehead?" Alvin asked and smiled. "After last night, uh yeah, you do." I said. Alvin rolled his eyes and says "It was a thank you for staying with me, and, uh, calming me down."

"No problem. I'm here for ya, buddy" I hugged him. "Let's have breakfast." Alvin suggested and tried to pull the covers of my body. "Alvin, no!" I pulled the blanket to my nose and Alvin fell back off the bed. "Alvin! You alright?" I gasped and pulled him back on the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Alvin said, rubbing his head. "You sure? I'm sorry" I apologized. "No, it's ok, J. But why'd you do that?" he wondered. "I don't have a shirt" I blushed. "You don't? Why" Alvin wanted to know. "Last night, you ripped off my shirt during your nightmare." I told him and Alvin gasped. "I-I did? I'm sorry!" Alvin blushed himself as he searched for my shirt and gave it to me. "Don't worry about, baby." I said and fixed the shirt. "Oh, hold this, please." Alvin held up the blanket and looked away as I put it on.

"BTW, there's a lock on the portal now. I don't need you guys walking in at the wrong times." I told him. "Did my brothers tell you about that?" Alvin asked. "No, it was the neighbor's dog. Yeah, your brothers. And the worst part is that the whole night was being recorded. The kiss, you tearing my shirt off. Take the right clips, and this can ruin our lives!" I started breathing hard. Alvin climbed to my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine. "Relax, it's ok" he told me I calmed down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Wanna get some breakfast now?" Alvin asked me. "Yeah." I said. Alvin headed off the bed. I was getting up when my head began to hurt. "Ah." I rubbed my head and my eyes widened. "Alvin, danger!" Alvin jumped onto me and said, "Danger, where?" He remembered the last time he didn't listen when I sensed danger. "I don't know... yet." I say, "Let's go downstairs but do not leave my shoulder." Alvin nodded and started to shake.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Dave was making breakfast for Simon and Theodore when there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Dave questioned and answered the door. A young man with sunglasses and a Jacket stood on the other side. He was tall, muscular, had light skin and thin, medium brown hair. "Can I help you?" Dave asked the man. The man took off his glasses and said "Dave, it's me." Dave knew the face and his sky blue eyes. It was his brother. "Ronald? I haven't seen you in 5 years. Come in." Ronald came in.

Theodore and Simon came over and asked, "Who's this?" "This is your uncle Ronald." Dave introduced. "I'm Theodore." "I'm Simon and Alvin and J are still sleeping." The boys introduced themselves. "I know. I see you on TV all the time." Ronald said. "Need help unpacking?" Dave asked. "No, I'll keep my stuff in here." Ronald replied. (There were 3 cases of beer in his suitcase).

Alvin and I went down the stairs, keeping our guard. Alvin's paws were sweating on me. "Gross, Alvin! And stop shaking so much or you'll dislocate my shoulder." I stopped walking and held him to my chest. "You're gonna be alright. Whatever is putting you in danger, I'm gonna get rid of it." He looked up at me and said "ok." I continued walking into the kitchen and saw the boys and Dave having breakfast. But there was a familiar looking man talking to them.

Dave noticed us and said, "Good morning. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Alvin stared at the man with fright. His blood ran cold. Then he looked at me and dug his face in my shirt. I rubbed his back and reluctantly walked up to the man. "Who's this, Dave?" I asked. "This is your uncle Ronald." Dave answered. "Uncle?" Alvin's eyes widened. "Hi, Alvin. And who are you, his girlfriend?" Ronald asked. "Not even as a joke! I'm their somewhat sister, J. It's, uh, complicated. Family meeting upstairs now!" I said. "Why?" Simon asked. "Just go." I said everyone started up the stairs. "And you, mister, you stay here." I told Ronald and Alvin hugged me tighter.

We went to the Chipmunks' bedroom. I sat on Alvin's bed and I put Alvin down. "Now, what's going on?" Dave asked. "Alvin's in danger again. Ronald is the drunk man who freaked Alvin out last month." I explained. "I believe this is another fanfiction written by someone else than before. But somehow they're tied together." Dave and Simon and Theodore looked at each other and then back at me.

"Ronald is my brother. He'd never hurt you guys. Maybe there's a resemblance." Dave said. "Dave, please get rid of him." Alvin spoke up, still shaking in my lap. "This fanfiction has an ending where everyone's ok, but I don't need Alvin in the hospital." I said. "What?" Theodore was getting worried. "Your brother is on the run. He's been in jail for the last 5 years because of drinking and child abuse." I added. "No, this is ridiculous! My brother is not a criminal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go set up the guest room." Dave says and leaves the room. Simon and Theodore head out as well, not believing us.

"J, can you sleep with me tonight too?" He was hugging me tightly. "Yes, baby, don't worry. As long as you're not left alone with Ronald you'll be safe." I told him. "Let's go have breakfast, now. Dave made pancakes." Alvin looked up at me and said, "Ok, but keep me away from Ronald." I nodded and took him downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen, I sat in a chair far away from Ronald and set Alvin next to me. Dave gave us each a plate of pancakes and asked Ronald, "How long will you be staying?" "A few weeks. I'm on vacation. Plus, our father and I have to catch up." Ronald replied. The statement made Alvin even more uncomfortable and he leaned against me with fear in his eyes. "Just eat, baby. Everything's gonna be ok." I whispered and stroked his back. He nodded and ate some of his breakfast.


	3. First Beating

_**Ch. 3- First Beating**_

I could only comfort Alvin. He was pacing in his room when I picked him up and cradled him. "J, put me down, I'm not a baby anymore. I need to think." He told me. I put him on his bed and said, "You seemed to enjoy this last month and last night when you were crying like a baby." I disagreed. "Yeah, well, I was scared half to death then. You made me feel safe. But now I'm already safe and I want to maintain the tough guy image."

"You know you don't have to be 'tough guy' around me all the time, right?" I said. "Yeah, but still." He replied. "Whatever." I say and marched over to the portal. "Where are you going? I need you!" said the scared Alvin I seemed to have gotten used to. "Really? Didn't sound like it, mister tough guy." I said, a little annoyed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just don't leave me here alone!" He pleaded.

I stared at him, bewildered. "Ok, what is up with you? One second you're all emotional and back to your lone wolf self the next." Alvin looked down and twiddled his thumbs. I sat next to him. "I realized how much I've cried lately and I'm not Alvin anymore, J. I'm this scared, wimpy chipmunk that-" I cut him off. "Woah, woah, woah. Everyone has bad times. And this fanfiction is scary, ok? I'm not gonna lie. But I'll help you through it." I told him.

Alvin felt like tears. "J, I want you to hold me again." Alvin held his arms up. I sighed and held him close. "You don't always have to be strong." Alvin felt helpless and couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried softly and I rubbed his back. "Oh, Alvin, it's so devastating to see you like this. But I'm always here for you." I told him. He wiped away his tears and looked up at me. "Thank you." He said and hugged me for a while.

"You know what? Let's sing. It'll make ya feel better." I said. "Sing... with you?" Alvin asked. "Well if you don't want to..." I said. "No, I want to! I want to! I just never sang with anyone other than my brothers. I never even heard you sing before." he told me. "There's a first time for everything." I said. "Well, ok. You pick the song." he offered. "Hmm. 'Count on Me.'" I decided and Alvin nodded. "I get it. I can count on you." he said. "Of course. You start."

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world to find you._

 _ **J:**_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light to guide you._

 _ **Both:**_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _when we are called to help our friends in need._

 _ **J:**_

 _You can count on me like 123._

 _I'll be there._

 _And I know when I need it..._

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _I can count on you like 432._

 _You'll be there._

 _Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeah._

 _ **Both:**_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _ **J:**_

 _If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep,_

 _I'll sing a song beside you._

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,_

 _Every day I will remind you._

 _ **Both:**_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _when we are called to help our friends in need._

 _ **J:**_

 _You can count on me like 123._

 _I'll be there._

 _And I know when I need it..._

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _I can count on you like 432._

 _You'll be there._

 _Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeah._

 _ **Both:**_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _ **J:**_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry._

 _Never let go,_

 _Never say goodbye._

 _You can count on me like 123._

 _I'll be there._

 _And I know when I need it..._

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _I can count on you like 432._

 _You'll be there._

 _Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeah._

 _ **Both:**_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _You can count on me cause I can count on you._

Alvin and I fell back on the bed, laughing. "That was fun." I said. "Yeah, and you're not half bad." he said. "Thanks. But that wasn't my real voice. That's J's voice. I changed it so I wouldn't make a complete fool outta myself." I told him. "Hey, if I'm not allowed to be embarrassed in front of you, you're not allowed to be embarrassed in front of me." said Alvin.

"Wow, something that came out of your mouth that actually makes sense! Nice one, Al." I joked. "Ha, ha very funny. but seriously." he said. "Ok." I said. "I love you." Alvin told me sincerely, snuggling with me. "I love you more." I said. "I love you most. And don't-" He was cut off. "Plus 1." I giggled and Alvin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, smiling. "And ya did it." he said. "Yeah I did." We put our arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and Alvin woke up. He watched me sleep, waiting for me to awaken. He got bored so he nestled his fingers into my side, tickling me. I laughed and pushed him off. "HAHAHA! Jerk." I tickled him and he laughed and tried to push my hands away. "Stop, HAHAHAHA! stop, please!" He begged and I stopped. "Why'd you tickle me awake? Ever heard of tapping me on the shoulder?" "It's no fun that way, now is it?" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

I scanned the room. "Where's your brothers?" I asked. Alvin shrugged. "Maybe they went out to the supermarket. Dave said he was going today." "Ok, well I gotta do homework." I said and got off the bed. "What?" He asked, "You're gonna leave me with... him?" I stroked him until he calmed down. "Only for a few minutes. I'll bring my books here." I told him. "Ok." He said and I left.

Alvin decided to go and watch TV. He walked outside and noticed the guess room door opened slightly. Hesitating, he peeked inside, only to find 3 empty beer bottles on the floor. He didn't hear Ronald's footsteps, sneaking up behind him. "Spying on me, Alvin?" He asked, his arms crossed. Alvin quickly turned around. "Oh, uh, h-hi uncle Ronald." Alvin said nervously, "No, I wasn't spying on you, I swear."

"Really? Then why where you peeking into my room?" Ronald was nowhere near his angry level... yet. Alvin was getting scared. "It's not exactly a trick question, Alvin." Alvin hesitated. Ronald was getting angry and there it was, that same angry face that sent him into catatonic shock and was in his nightmare last night. "Answer my question! Why were you peeking into my room?!" Ronald screamed. Alvin still couldn't answer and he turned as white as a sheet.

"You little runt! I'll teach you to ignore me!" He said angrily, grabbing Alvin by his arms with his strong hands. Alvin tried to escape. "Let me go! J!" He cried. Ronald threw Alvin to the floor and said, "Your girlfriend isn't here to protect you, wimp. Now, tell me why you were peeking into my room!" Alvin gave no response. Ronald was furious. "A good beating ought a get you to talk." Ronald grabbed Alvin again and pulled him into his room, where he beat him.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

I was collecting my last few books when my head began to hurt and I dropped them. "Alvin!" I screamed and ran through the portal.

I rushed up the stairs shouting, "Alvin, are you ok?"

Ronald heard me and looked at the frightened chipmunk. "Listen to me, you little twerp. You don't tell anyone anything or it's gonna get ugly, do you understand?" He said, holding Alvin by his shirt collar. Alvin, who was bruised all over his face and breathing hard, nodded nervously. He threw Alvin across the room and left.

Alvin just lied there, letting tears run down his face. He was trying his hardest to keep from sobbing. I ran to him and picked him up, careful not to hurt him more than he already was. "You poor thing! Tell me what happened." I cradled him. He shook his head. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me you went into shock again." I panicked. "No, I didn't. I-I just can't tell you." He told me.

I saw Ronald by the door, drinking beer, and I instantly knew what happened. "Oh, I could just kill your uncle." I said. "How... did you know?" Alvin asked through sobs. "Because I'm me." I replied. "What are we gonna do?" Alvin asked. "Wait till your father and brothers get home and call the cops." I answered. "And as long as you're with me, Ronald can't lay a finger on you." Alvin nodded but kept weeping.

Dave and the boys came into the room to see Alvin crying in my arms and rushed over. "What happened?" His concerned father asked. Alvin saw Ronald shaking his head and stopped me from answering. "But Alvin..." I tried. "I fell off the bed when I woke up from another bad dream." Alvin lied. "Right, J?" I had to agree with him because Ronald was watching. "Uh, yeah. That's what happened." Dave sighed. "Ok, who's hungry?" "We are!" we said.

 _ **Songs used:**_

Count on Me


	4. The Coma

_**Ch. 4- The Coma**_

I had slept with Alvin again. He had an ice pack on his head for the bruises. Alvin moved slightly and it fell onto my stomach. "Ahh! Wow that's cold." I said and removed the ice pack. Alvin's eyes opened and he looked at me, smiling. "Good morning, gorgeous." He chuckled. "Oh, stop." I nudged his shoulder. "Ouch, J! pain, pain." He told me, falling over. "Sorry, sorry." I sat him back up.

"Oh, don't tell me that Dave, Simon, and Theodore left us alone again." I looked around the room. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Alvin stared at me with fear. "No! I'll come with you!" He shouted and jumped to my chest. "Alvin, I'm going to the bathroom. I gotta do this one alone." I giggled and put him down. Alvin blushed, realizing what he had just said. "Just don't leave the room. I'll be back in the minute." I kissed his forehead and he nodded. Alvin hid himself under the covers.

* * *

When I passed the guestroom, Ronald saw me and knew Alvin was alone. Ronald heard the whole conversation and assumed that Alvin told me that he beat him. He was angry and punched open the door. Alvin was hiding under the covers and because he was so small, Ronald almost missed him. Ronald noticed a small, shaky lump in Alvin's bed and took off the blankets.

"Good morning, Alvin." Ronald said. Alvin lied there with his mouth open. "You know; I don't think we finished our little discussion." he said. "What discussion?" Alvin asked. "You never answered my question on why you were peeking into my room yesterday." said Ronald. "Um, uncle Ronald that was... yesterday. Can't we just... let it go?" Alvin asked, his voice shaking. "You being a smart ass?" Ronald was very mad again. Alvin couldn't answer.

"Why'd you tell your girlfriend what happened when I told you not to?" Ronald questioned. "She's not my girlfriend." Alvin said softly. "Answer the question! Why did you tell her?" Ronald demanded. "I-I didn't." Alvin answered. "Then how does she know?" Alvin gave no response and Ronald grabbed him by his tail. "I guess, beating you will teach you a lesson." Ronald beat Alvin again, but this time, it was more brutal.

* * *

I was washing my hands when my head hurt worse than ever. "Not again! Alvin!" I ran back to the room, but Alvin wasn't there. I went downstairs to the Livingroom where I found Alvin lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Ronald was nowhere in sight. I bursted into tears. "Alvin!" I called 9-1-1 and then Dave.

* * *

Dave rushed home with Simon and Theodore. When they got in the house, they saw Alvin being treated by 3 paramedics. Alvin was covered in blood and on oxygen because his breathing was irregular. I was crying, standing as close to him as the paramedics would allow.

"Alvin!" Dave rushed forward, but one of the paramedics, Juliana King, told him to stay back. "What happened?" Dave asked Juliana. "We don't know. We got a call from J telling us that her brother was hurt." Juliana explained. "I left him for a few minutes and when I came back, he was like this." I told him and cried into Dave shirt, hugging him. Alvin wasn't waking up. He was carefully lifted, and brought to an ambulance. "In the car. We're going with them." Dave said and we followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

While being rushed to St. Charles Children's hospital, 2 of the paramedics treated Alvin in the back of the ambulance. Juliana started an IV while Hailey Jonson pumped oxygen through him. Alvin still wasn't breathing well and he still wasn't waking up. There wasn't a moan or whimper, nothing to show a sign of life. They figured that if Alvin didn't get help soon, he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

A team of doctors and nurses were waiting by the emergency entrance. When the ambulance pulled up, they were ready for their patient. Juliana and Hailey, with the help of their partner, Henry, pulled Alvin out of the ambulance, careful not to pull his IV. We followed them inside.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your kids to stay here." said the nurse, Jack Gordon. "What's going to happen to Alvin?" Dave wanted to know. "We don't know at the moment, but please stay here for the time being." Jack said and then rushed to the back with the others.

* * *

Alvin was placed on a bed and was immediately treated. One nurse tried to suction out the airway, while another checked his pupils and heartbeat. Through all the commotion, Alvin didn't wake up or move. "Alvin, can you hear me?" Dr. Rob Olsen asked loudly. Alvin didn't respond. Everyone kept going until they felt that they did everything they could.

* * *

Dave was pacing around the waiting room impatiently, waiting to hear news on Alvin. I was sitting down with Simon and Theodore on my lap. I played games with them to keep them from worrying. "J, is Alvin gonna be ok?" Theodore asked. I nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be fine, Theo." I snuggled them.

"Are you Mr. Seville?" Dr. Olsen asked, walking up to us. "Yes. Is Alvin ok?" said Dave. Dr. Olsen sighed. "Have a seat." Dave sat down next to me. "We managed to stop the bleeding but Alvin hasn't awakened yet. He's in a really deep coma and we don't know when he'll come out of it. There's a slight possibility that he won't come out of it at all." Dr. Olsen explained. "So... how's his breathing?" Dave asked. "Nothing to worry about. We've managed to get his breathing back to normal." said Dr. Olsen. "Can we see him?" I asked. "Come with me." Dr. Olsen said.

* * *

We followed the doctor to Alvin's room. Alvin lied in a bed with a small piece of gauze taped to his chin, bandages around his forehead, a breathing tube going down his throat, and an oxygen tube through his nose. His heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was steady. There was a clear liquid going through his IV.

"Can he hear anything?" I asked. "I don't think he can, but you can talk to him anyway. If he can hear your voice, it'll keep him calm." said Dr. Olsen. Theodore and Simon looked at Alvin and then each other. "And what's that clear liquid?" Simon asked. "Pain medicine." Dr. Olsen answered. "Can we have a few minutes alone with him?" Dave asked. "Of course." Dr. Olsen said and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

I stood next to Alvin. He looked terrible with all that stuff on him. "Hey, baby." I gently stroked the fur on top of Alvin's head. "I love you." We spent a while just talking to Alvin, who seemed so lifeless. " Let's go home and we can see Alvin again tomorrow." Dave said. "But..." Simon and Theodore tried. "Boys." said Dave sternly. They nodded and took one last glance at Alvin before they left.

I didn't follow them. "You coming, J?" Dave asked. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay with Alvin tonight." I said. " I can't leave him." Dr. Olsen came in and said. "She can stay if she wants to. But I assure you that Alvin is in good hands."

"Thank you." I thanked. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Dave says and leaves with Simon and Theo, who say, "Bye J." on their way out. "Tell us if anything happens, ok miss?" the doctor said. "Sure." I say and sat down in a chair next to Alvin's bed. The doctor left and I snapped my fingers. In less than 2 seconds, I was in PJ's. I fell asleep.


	5. Alvin Wakes Up

_**Ch. 5- Alvin Wakes Up**_

I woke up at about 11pm. I looked at Alvin for a minute. Then shrunk to his size and laid down next to him. All of the sudden he moaned and put his arms around me. "Alvin?" I asked. His eyes opened and he smiled. Alvin went back to sleep. I pressed a button on the wall and spoke into it. "Alvin woke up from the coma." I said.

Jack came into the room to see Alvin hugging me, sleeping. "How'd you get so small?" He questioned. "I'm a fairy, but my brother just woke up from a coma and that's the first question you ask?" I rolled my eyes and hugged Alvin back. "Right, what happened?" asked Jack. "I laid down next to him and he put his arms around me. He opened his eyes and smiled at me and went to sleep." I explained. "I see. We'll call your father and brothers in the morning." Jack said. "thanks." I said and slept knowing Alvin was out of his coma.

Dave, Simon, and Theodore didn't sleep very well. They kept thinking about Alvin. Who did this to Alvin? Will he be alright? Where was Ronald when Alvin was bleeding to his death? These were just a few of the many questions they thought about. Ronald was also snoring loudly next door.

* * *

The next morning, Alvin's tubes that were helping him breathe were removed, but his bandages remained. "How are you, baby?" I asked him. Alvin wasn't sure where he was. "You're in the hospital, Alvin." Alvin's eyes widened. "You didn't tell them anything, did you?" he asked. "No, but _you_ have to." I said. Alvin shook his head and pulled the blanket up to his nose. "Listen, I know you're scared, but by not telling Dave, you're just gonna get hurt more." I sat next to him. "Don't you want Ronald locked up?" I carefully lifted Alvin and held him close. "Yeah, but..." I set Alvin down and covered him with the blanket.

"Ow!" He whined. "Sorry." I apologized, "About everything. I'm sorry for leaving you alone... twice. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry I ever came here in the first place!" Alvin got worried. "You're not going to try to leave again, are you?" I stroked him and said, "No. I mean what's the use? You wouldn't let me and anyway, me leaving at this point in time won't solve anything." I said and shrank only so he could hug me. "Good." he said. I called the others and they came to the hospital as fast as they could.

When they got here, Alvin was resting and I was stroking his belly. He was giggling. "Hi, Alvin." Dave walked in with the boys. Simon and Theodore were also happy to see Alvin awake. They jumped onto the bed and said "Hi! are you feeling better?" Alvin nodded. "A little, but everything still hurts. But J is the best nurse." I smiled and continued to gently stoke him. "Alvin, can you tell us who did this?" asked Dave. Alvin stopped giggling and sat up. Alvin looked at me and I nodded. Alvin looked at Dave, who was patiently waiting for an answer.


	6. Realization

_**Ch. 6- Realization**_

Alvin shook his head. "No, I-I can't." Alvin backed up a little and tears filled his eyes. I knew how hard this was for him so I hummed the tune of _Count on Me_ in his ear. Alvin nodded and turned to Dave and let out a deep breath "It's... it's uncle Ronald." he said. "What about him?" Dave asked. "He's been..." Alvin took a strong grip on my finger. Just the thought scared him. "He's been what?" Dave asked. "He's been hurting me." Alvin said. "What do you mean by 'hurting you'?" asked Dave. "Isn't it obvious?" Alvin pointed to his bruised face.

"How long has this been happening?" asked Dave. "Since the first full day he stayed." said Alvin. Dave thought for a minute. "Can you tell me what happened that day." he said. Alvin's grip on my finger tightened. At first, he was hesitant to tell. He could never forget the way Ronald threatened him if he told. Alvin swallowed some of his fear and explained what happened.

"That morning, J went home to get some of her books and I was alone. I decided to go watch TV. On my way out, I noticed the guest room was opened." Alvin began. "So what did you do?" asked Dave. "Well, I was reluctant first because I really didn't know if I should peek inside. But I did anyway, only to find 3 empty beer bottles on the floor." Alvin continued. "Then what?" Dave asked. Alvin's voice began to shake. "I didn't even hear his footsteps come up behind me. He asked me if I was spying on him." he said. "And were you?" Dave asked gently. "No, I wasn't, I swear!" Alvin said in a scared tone. "Alright, alright, calm down. What happened next?"

"I was too scared to answer so uncle Ronald asked me again. But his voice sounded angrier than the first time." Alvin's voice began to shake a little more. "When you didn't respond the second time, what happened." Dave asked. Alvin was now hugging my hand and his tail wrapped around him. A tear slid down his face. "He took me by my arms. I told him to let me go and he threw me to the floor." said Alvin. "Then what?" Dave was getting concerned, but a little angry.

"He asked me the question again and when I didn't answer, he pulled me back into the room, where he beat me until J came back." Alvin said as more tears flowed down his face. At first, Dave didn't know what to say. He was scared for Alvin, but now he was scared for Simon, Theodore and me too. "Why didn't you tell me, Alvin?" asked Dave. "I-I couldn't." Alvin said, his voice still shaking. "Why not?" Dave asked. "Because he threatened me not to." Alvin said. Dave got even more worried. "He threatened you? How did he threaten you?" he asked. Just the thought of it made Alvin shake. He rubbed his cheek against my knuckles for comfort and began to cry.

Jack came in to check on them. He saw Alvin crying and asked, "Everything alright in here?" I sat on the bed and let Alvin climb to my chest. "Yeah, we're alright. We were just having a little discussion and I guess it sort of got to him." said Dave. "Wanna talk about it?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't hurt, but is it ok if we step into the hall?" Dave asked. "No problem." said Jack.

Dave told Jack everything Alvin told him. "Sounds normal around here." Jack said. "What do you mean?" asked Dave. "We get more abused children than sick children all the time; it's not a surprise to us." Jack said. "Alvin got pretty banged up by that brother of yours. Fortunately, his injuries are not life threatening." Dave was glad to hear that.

"But, if I could make a suggestion, you should call the police." Jack said. "I was thinking about it, but I think I should talk with Ronald first." Dave said. "He's already hurt Alvin. And what about Simon, Theodore and J? You should report this before Ronald hurts them too, and for the sake of Alvin's life."

Dave looked at Alvin, who was still crying softly in my arms, his brothers on each side. "Don't you want your kids to be safe?" Jack asked. Tears filled Dave's eyes. "Yes. O-Of course." he said.

"Then I suggest that when Alvin calms down, ask him how Ronald threatened him and report it to the police. The more you keep it to yourself, the more Alvin's life is at stake. And you never know if Ronald will go after the others next." said Jack. Dave let out a deep breath as Jack disappeared into the hall. Jack was right. Dave had to do something about this.

Alvin finished getting out the last of his tears and sighed. "Feel better?" I asked and stroked his back. Alvin nodded and laid his head on my breasts. His brothers were speechless. They couldn't process the fact that their uncle would beat Alvin, sending him to the hospital. "Can we help?" Theo asked. Alvin looked at his worried brothers. "Yeah, come up here." he said. Simon and Theodore hopped to my arms. "What do yo-" Simon was cut off by Alvin hugging them. They hugged back, happily. They haven't had a bro hug in a long time.

Dave came back in the room and asked, "Hey Alvin, let's try to continue our little discussion. Can you tell me how Ronald threatened you?" Alvin pulled from the hug and tried to answer the question. "He told me not to tell anyone or else..." Alvin couldn't finish the rest. "Or else what?" Dave asked. Alvin looked at me. "Or else things would get ugly." I said for him. "That's why he was so scared to tell you."

Dave was confused. "You knew?" he asked. "Yeah, It's a fan non-fiction. We're talking about the same man that hurt Alvin last month as well." I said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked. "Ronald was watching and it wasn't my place to tell you." I explained. "You were the one who let that creep stay at your house when I told you not to." I defended myself. "You're right. I'm sorry for not believing you. Let's call the police." Dave said and took out his phone.

"This is Officer Maranda Parker. How can I help you?" Maranda answered the phone. "I'm Dave Seville, and I'd like to report a child abuse case." said Dave. "Who's been abused?" the officer asked. "My son, Alvin. You see, my brother, Ronald, has been staying at my house for a few days, and Alvin's been beaten since the first full day he stayed." Dave said. "Wait, did you just say Ronald? As in Ronald Seville?" asked Maranda. "Yes, ma'am. Why?" Dave asked.

"Ronald's been arrested for something like this before. His wife, Rachel, took her kids and left because he couldn't control his anger. He's also been arrested for DUI because he drinks." Dave had no idea about this... until now. "What should I do?" asked Dave. "Try to keep your kids away from him. Make sure he doesn't lay another finger on Alvin, and if things get out of hand, call us. Don't worry. We'll be on the lookout." She told him. "I'll do my best. Thank you very much." Dave says and hung up.


	7. Alvin goes home

_**Ch. 8- Alvin goes home**_

Dave and the boys went home while I slept with Alvin again. Alvin was tired but wouldn't sleep. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be with you all night." I told him. "I know, but I don't want to have a nightmare. I'm turning into Theodore with the nightmares." He said. "It's ok to have nightmares. I know they suck, but think about good things and they'll go away." I said and put my arm around him.

Alvin yawned. "Hmm, ok. Like what?" he asked. "Anything that makes you happy. Toaster waffles, ice cream, electronics." I said. "You." Alvin added. "I'll be thinking of you." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." Alvin said, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, like every night. Alvin closed his eyes. "Toaster waffles, electronics, ice cream, Dave, Simon, Theo, J." Alvin whispered to himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alvin woke up and waited for me to. He was going to tickle me awake, but I said, "Don't even try it." Alvin chuckled and said, "You were awake?" I nodded. "Yeah, I was waiting to see how long you'd let me sleep. You're so impatient, Jeez." I sat up and yawned. "And hungry. Can you get me breakfast?" Alvin said. "And what's the magic word?" I asked. "Doughnuts." Alvin joked. I rolled my eyes and called for Jack.

Jack came into the room. "Good morning, sleep well?" he asked. "Yes, Alvin would like breakfast." I said. "Ok, how about pancakes?" Jack asked. "Sure." Alvin said. Jack brought him a plate of pancakes. "Thank you." I said, "Call me when you're finished. Alvin has to get some x-rays done." said Jack. I nodded and he left.

"You better be sharing that with me." I pointed to the pancakes. "Ok, you can have this one and I'll have the rest." he laughed and gave me a small pancake. "Like you're gonna eat 5 pancakes. Your stomach is like the size of a walnut. I have 3; you have 3." I said. I had eaten 2 pancakes in the time Alvin ate all of his 3. He stared at the last pancake. I rolled my eyes. "Take it." He snatched the pancake and ate it. "You were really hungry." I giggled.

* * *

After the pancakes, Dave, Simon, and Theodore came to see Alvin. "Hi, Alvin." They said "Hi, J." Jack came in with a syringe. "What is that?" Dave asked. "Pain medicine," Jack replied, "Since Alvin's going in for x-rays, he could experience pain in the process and we don't want that. This will keep him relaxed." Alvin was a little scared so he hugged me and I returned it. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine." I said.

* * *

Dave, Simon, Theodore, and I waited for Alvin to return. Claire showed up. "Hi, I got your text. How's Alvin?" she asked. "Fine, he's getting some x-rays done but he should be back soon." Dave replied. I talked with Claire while waiting for Alvin. As much as I love the boys, it was nice to have a girl to talk to.

Finally, Jack returned with a sleeping Alvin. "How was it?" Dave asked. "Everything went well. There was no permanent damage. Alvin should be back to normal in a couple days." Jack said. "But how did Alvin get so bloody before?" asked Dave. "Well, it seems to me that your brother dragged him down the stairs after beating him in the room. It also looks like he was thrown into a wall or some hard surface." said Jack.

"That caused Alvin to start losing blood?" asked Dave. Jack nodded. "That also explains how he went into that deep coma." he said as he put Alvin back in bed. "Woah, why would your brother do that to his own nephew?" asked Claire. "Beats me," I said, "And apparently Alvin to." I sighed. Jack connected Alvin back to his medicine. "Well the important thing is that Alvin is alive and I hope your brother gets locked away." he said. "Thanks." Dave said.

* * *

Alvin woke up in the afternoon to me stroking him. "Hey, sleepyhead." I said. "You slept through all your x-rays. Jack said you're gonna be ok." Alvin sighed and began to purr. "Jack said that you were dragged down the stairs and thrown into a wall. Is that true?" I asked. "I was dragged down the stairs but I wasn't thrown into a wall. I ran into it. I was trying to get to you but the portal was locked." he explained. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have never locked it. You might have gotten away." I frowned, but Alvin smiled, "It's ok, J." He said and hugged me with his tail.

Dr. Olsen came into the room. "Alvin, you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked. "And how did you get so small?" I chuckled, "At least it wasn't the first question this time. I'm a fairy." Alvin sat up and said, "And I'm ok, tired, but ok." The doctor was still confused. "Did you say fairy?" he asked. "Alvin is a talking chipmunk for crying out loud! I'm always frustrated with the fact that people see talking/singing chipmunks as normal but when they see me it's like they've seen a ghost." I said. Alvin didn't even know what to say. So he hugged me. I laughed "It's alright, Alvin. I'm not going to explode." I said. "Just making sure." Alvin hugged me tighter and then let go.

"Alvin, you seem to be well enough to go home today." Dr. Olsen said. "Did you hear that, Alvin? You're going home!" I said. Alvin nodded but didn't look to excited. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I asked. "Yeah, but Ronald..." Alvin said. I hugged him and told him, "Don't worry, baby." Alvin whimpered. "Shh, shh. Ronald's not gonna put one slimy little finger on you." I said, rubbing his head. "But what if he does?" Alvin hugged me tighter. "Well, then the police will take him away." I said, "Or I will." Dr. Olsen smiled because I'm always looking out for my little brother. He left to call Dave.

"Ok." Alvin said but he didn't let go. I stroked him until Dave came with Simon and Theodore. "Hey, Alvin. Ready to go home?" Dave asked. Alvin nodded. I carried Alvin to the car, where Simon and Theodore were waiting. I put our seat belts on and we went home.


	8. Confrontation and Another Beating

_**Ch. 8- Confrontation and Another Beating**_

When we got to the house, all 3 boys were sleeping. "Why are Simon and Theodore so tired?" I asked. "We haven't slept much. We were worrying about Alvin and Ronald snores very loud." Dave replied. "Oh, I'll bring them inside." I said and brought them in the house. I laid them on the couch and covered them with a blanket. I kissed them on their foreheads and I saw Dave head upstairs. I wasn't gonna let Dave face Ronald alone.

* * *

Dave stormed into the guestroom. "Where the hell were you when Alvin was on the floor, bleeding to his death?!" Dave demanded. "Who wants to know?" Ronald asked. "Alvin's ticked off father, that's who." Dave said, crossing his arms. I flew in. "And his pissed off sister too." I said.

"J, go back downstairs. It's not safe. You could get hurt." said Dave. "FYI, I'm the most powerful being in both of our worlds. One snap of my fingers and I could stop his heart beat within seconds. After what he's done, he's lucky I haven't killed him yet." I told him. "I can defend myself. It's you and the boys I'm worried about."

"Yeah, hello? Still here. What's it to you?" Ronald asked. "It's everything to me if you're putting your hands on my son." Dave said. "I didn't touch Alvin. He fell down the stairs." Ronald lied. "Oh, yeah and that's why Alvin can't sleep at night because he has nightmares about a drunk man beating him to death!" I yelled.

"What are you accusing me of?" Ronald demanded. "Oh, I don't know, child abuse, maybe?" Dave said sarcastically. "Child abuse?! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Ronald said. "Oh, please. Tell that to your own kids!" I argued and put a hand on my hip. "Hey! You don't know what I do to my kids!" Ronald snapped. "Whatever. Alvin got out of the hospital today, and if you hurt him again, it's prison for you." Dave said and left the room.

"If you do so much as put one finger on my brother, any of them, I will make your life a living hell! Do you understand me?" I asked, grabbing Ronald by his collar. "I never hurt Alvin." Ronald said. "Oh, cut the crap, Ronald! You're guilty and you know it." I yelled.

"Oh, so why don't you just snap of your pretty little magic fingers and kill me?" Ronald said. "No." I said. "Why not? Is the most powerful being not as powerful as she thought she was?" Ronald asked. "No, just because I can doesn't mean I should. I have a heart and respect. I am not a murderer." I let go of his shirt and left, closing the door behind me with my molecular kinesis.

* * *

I slept with Alvin yet again. When morning came, Alvin and I woke up at the same time for once. We looked at each other and sighed. Our brothers and Dave were gone. They left a note saying they went to get Alvin some pain medicine and to stay away from Ronald.

"C'mon, Alvin. Let's get some cereal." I said. Alvin nodded and yawned. I carried him down to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. I checked the cabinets, no cereal. "I'm gonna go check the basement." I said. "What about Ronald?" Alvin asked. "Can't you hear him snoring from here. He's so loud it shakes the house." I said and went down the stairs.

Alvin got out 2 bowls and spoons. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he froze. "Good morning, Alvin." Ronald said, entering the kitchen. Alvin couldn't say anything because not only was he scared, but he was also very tired. "I said 'good morning' Alvin." Ronald repeated. Alvin still couldn't answer and that's when Ronald got mad. He approached Alvin and gave him a hard slap across the face. Alvin fell to the floor. "A question, Alvin? Did you tell anyone else what happened?" he asked. The only answer from Alvin was hard breathing and tears streaming down his face.

Ronald grabbed Alvin by the collar of shirt. "Answer me, you sorry excuse for a child." he said angrily. Alvin gave no response and tears just kept coming. "ANSWER ME!" Ronald shouted. When Alvin didn't answer again, Ronald threw him to the floor and gave him a hard kick in the stomach, causing the chipmunk to scream out in pain.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone? Didn't I?!" Ronald demanded. Breathing hard, Alvin slowly began to push his way across the floor and out of the kitchen. Ronald moved forwards every time Alvin moved back. Alvin forced himself to his feet and started to run. Ronald took off behind him.

With his abusive uncle close behind, Alvin ran upstairs to his room, where he tried to close the door, but Ronald pushed his way in. Alvin backed up, breathing hard. Ronald grabbed Alvin's arms. Alvin tried to get free but Ronald was just too strong. He couldn't keep from crying any longer.

"Now you wanna cry?" Ronald asked angrily. He slapped Alvin again and Alvin screamed. "That's for telling when I told you not to." Ronald said and kicked Alvin's stomach. Alvin screamed again. "And that's for not answering me." said Ronald, pulling Alvin by the fur on top of his head and throwing him to the floor. Ronald finally left, leaving Alvin injured and bawling.

* * *

I came to the kitchen with some lucky charms. I put the box on the table and wondered where Alvin was. My head started to hurt. "Holly shit!" I said and ran up the stairs to Alvin's room. Alvin was on the floor, crying. I picked him up and cradled him. "**** you, Ronald!" I said.

I walked downstairs to get an ice pack, with Alvin bawling in my arms. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave you alone again." I said and put the ice pack gently on Alvin's stomach. Alvin flinched to its cold touch. Tears filled my eyes. I hated to see him crying and in pain. "I'm so sorry." I let a few tears slip. Alvin didn't like to see me upset either. "It's ok, J. Please don't cry." he said. "What do you say we both stop crying, have breakfast, and then we can go back to bed?" I nodded and dried my tears. Alvin stopped crying too.

We ate the lucky charms and headed upstairs. We quietly passed the guestroom and made it to Alvin's bed. I shrunk and got in bed with him. Alvin lied down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "There's that smile. You're too pretty to cry." he said, moving my hair out of my face. "Yeah, what's your excuse?" I asked. "How's this? I got beat and sent to the hospital." Alvin said. "Ok, you got me. I'm just glad you're alright." I rubbed his bruised cheek. "Me too." he said. Alvin closed his eyes and fell asleep. I did the same.


	9. Ronald's Arrested

_**Ch. 9- Ronald is arrested**_

Dave came home with the boys. And came upstairs to check on us. When he opened the door, it woke me up. "Hi, Dave." I said softly, stroking Alvin, who was still sleeping. "How was Alvin?" Dave asked. "Alvin's fine, but guess who decided to use him as a punching bag again." I held Alvin closer. Dave got really mad and stormed out of the Chipmunks' bedroom and into Ronald's.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to keep your hands off of my son, ****?!" Dave demanded. Ronald, who had been drinking before Dave came, stood up from his bed. His shirt had 2 holes in the chest. "What happened to your shirt?" Dave asked, surprised but amused. "That girl said that she'd make my life hell. I guess she started with my cloths." he replied.

"Probably because you beat Alvin again." Dave became serious again. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said angrily and took another swing of beer. "Look at you. You're disgusting." Dave said. "And proud of it. Got a problem?" Ronald asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do. You are yet to answer my question from before. Where were you when Alvin was bleeding to his death?" asked Dave. "It doesn't matter." Ronald said. "Oh, yes it does. I am not going to let some drunk maniac hurt my son." Dave said, and left.

* * *

Dave came back to the room to find all 4 of his kids sleeping together. "Alvin?" Dave said, "I have your pain medicine." Alvin woke up and removed his arms from around me to take the pill. Then he went back to sleep. Dave went downstairs to make us lunch.

I woke up and so did Simon and Theo. "Hi, boys. When did you get in here?" I asked. "When we got home." Simon said. "Yeah, you know, you haven't had much time for us." Theodore added and they frowned. "Awe, I'm sorry. How about we do something together while Alvin rests." I suggested and their frowns turned upside down. They nodded and said, "Ok."

I grew back to my original size and carried the two chipmunks downstairs. "What do you wanna do?" I asked and set them on the couch. "Story time!" Simon said, excitedly. "Nuh, uh, uh. Nice try, but Alvin said no story time this week." I said. "Awe nuts! You're still holding on to that dare?" Simon asked. "Uh, yeah, and I'm also holding on to the dare you gave Alvin to kiss me. So no story time." I said, almost angry.

Simon started to feel bad again. "I thought you said we were good." he said as his eyes watered. Before he started to cry, I picked him up and snuggled him, "We are, we are. I'm sorry. how about we watch TV?" I said and Simon nodded, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. I kissed his forehead. We looked at Theodore, who was already watching SpongeBob. "Looks like Theo agrees." I said and sat on the couch. Simon and Theodore climbed to my lap. We watched TV together for a while.

* * *

Alvin woke up and looked around. "Where's J?" he asked himself. Alvin got out of bed and went to look for me. When he got to the door, Ronald opened it. Alvin just stood there, eyes filled with fear. He slowly began to back up. Ronald moved forward and once he was completely in the room, he locked the door.

Alvin backed up until he was against the wall, breathing hard. Ronald grabbed Alvin's arms and said, "Let's talk, Alvin." Alvin tried to break free. "J!" he cried. "Don't try calling for the fairy now. This is only between you and me." said Ronald. "What have I done to you to make you hate me?" Alvin asked.

Ronald threw Alvin across the floor and kicked him in the stomach. "What have you done to me?! You spied on me, you little runt! You told Dave and your brothers and your girlfriend what happened when I specifically told you not to! That's what you've done to me!" Ronald said angrily, slapping Alvin across the face.

"I didn't spy on you, I swear!" Alvin tried to hold back crying, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. "Then what do you call that, Alvin?!" Ronald hit Alvin again. Alvin couldn't come up with an answer. "WHAT DO YOU CALL IT?!" Ronald yelled. The sound of his angry voice made scared Alvin more.

Ronald grabbed Alvin by his collar. "Tell me what you call looking into my room is right now, or it's about to get really ugly!" Ronald said, "Tell me NOW!" When Alvin didn't answer, Ronald threw him to the floor and kicked him.

* * *

I was watching TV with the boys when I heard the commotion. "Boys, call the police." I said, my head hurting. "Why, what's happening?" Simon asked. "Ronald's happening. I need to help Alvin." I told him and I ran upstairs. Simon and Theodore exchanged glances and did as told.

* * *

Ronald gave Alvin another hard kick in the stomach and he screamed out in pain. Then Ronald pulled the fur on Alvin's head. "LET ME GO!" Alvin cried. Ronald kicked Alvin again. "The more you ignore me, the more pain I'm going to give you!" Ronald screamed. "Are you going to answer my question?!"

"W-what question?" Alvin asked in a shaky voice. "Don't play stupid with me, you sorry excuse for a child!" Ronald slapped Alvin again. I used magic and some 'angry strength' to bust the door open. "And you're a sorry excuse for a human being." I said and pushed Ronald away from Alvin. Alvin fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your ***** up, alcoholic hands off my brother?!" I asked angrily. Ronald attempted to punch me but I dodged it. He tried again and this time he punched me in the mouth, causing me to bleed. Ronald smirked. I healed myself and I smirked. I kicked Ronald into the wall.

The police ran up the stairs and into the room. Their eyes widened when they saw a 14-year-old girl kicking Ronald's ass. "Get this **** man out of my sight." I said and ran over to Alvin. "Yeah, ok." Officer Maranda said, still amazed, getting out some hand cuffs. Ronald resisted and got out of the police's grasp. He was coming at me and my back was turned. "Oh, no you don't." I snapped my fingers and Ronald dropped unconscious. "What did you do?" asked Officer Camilla Jonson. "I used magic to knock him out. It'll make it a lot easier." I said.

"Thank you for your help, we'll take it from here." Camilla said as she and the other officers took Ronald away. I picked Alvin up and cradled him, tears filling my eyes. Dave, Simon, and Theodore pushed through the officers and made their way over to us. Officer Maranda stayed behind to make sure everything was alright.

I was trying to calm Alvin, but he just wouldn't quit weeping. "Oh, Alvin." I said tearfully. "I think you should take Alvin back to the hospital," Maranda suggested. We stood up. "I think we should." said Dave.


	10. Back to Normal

_**Ch. 10- Back to Normal**_

Alvin was taken to the hospital and he wasn't severely hurt. When we got home, Alvin slept for the rest of the day. I never left his side. In the middle of that night, he finally woke up. He saw me lying next to him, starring at the ceiling.

"Hello, gorgeous." Alvin said, shifting his body towards me. "Alvin, you're awake." I said. "You know, Earlier, when I was in pain and blacking out, I was hallucinating and I saw you take on Ronald... and win." he said. "I did, you goofball." I said. "Really? How can a little girl beat a big man like Ronald and not me?" Alvin asked. "1, I'm a fairy. I have magic on my side. 2, you are a chipmunk. You're only like a foot tall. 3, I did it to save your furry butt. I had a bunch of rage on me."

"Well, remind me not to get on your bad side." Alvin said. "Yeah, remember this the next time you decide to take my stuff and use it for something stupid." I told him. "Yeah, like the time I used your bra as a slingshot." Alvin says. "You did what now?!" I asked. Alvin chuckled nervously. "Nothing." he said. I gave him a glare. "I gave it back." He scooted away from me and tears filled his eyes. He looked scared.

I brought my body closer to his, but he backed up again, almost falling off the bed. He shed some tears and I was confused. ' _Is he afraid of me or something?'_ I wondered in thought."What's wrong, Alvin? You're looking at me like I'm Ronald. I-I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I wasn't sure. I got hurt a lot in the past week." said Alvin. "But I'd never hurt you." I told him, hurt that he thought I would. "I know, sorry." he said and he came closer to me again. I hugged and stroked him. "It's ok, baby, let's go back to sleep." I suggested.

"Ok." he said and snuggled himself into my chest. "J?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "If Ronald's gone and I'm safe now, does that mean this is the last time you're gonna sleep with me?" he asked. "No, baby. I will sleep with you whenever you need me." I replied. "That's all the time. You should just move in." Alvin joked. "I wish." I said.

Alvin got excited for a moment. "Why don't you? We can make the guest room your room. Or better yet, you could just sleep with me all the time." he said. "I'd love that, but I have a family and school. I already missed a week to take care of you." I told him. "Oh… ok." he said sadly, digging further into my chest. "Awe, baby, I'll still see you every day." I said, stroking his back as he purred. "I know. I guess I just got a little excited there." said Alvin.

"How about I sleep with you until you stop having nightmares, and you're back to the old Alvin?" I offered. "Deal." he agreed. "So is this painful fan non-fiction over?" asked Alvin. I didn't want to answer so I pretended to be asleep. Alvin bought it and shrugged. He assumed the answer was 'yes' considering this would be a good ending and fell asleep as well.


End file.
